


Valo ja virta

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: London, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinä aamuna suihkusta ei tullut kuumaa vettä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valo ja virta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2012, arkistoitu jälkikäteen.

Sinä aamuna suihkusta ei tullut kuumaa vettä.

Sinä kirosit, hait sauvasi, ruuvimeisselisi, jakoavaimen ja haarukan. Ronkit putkia alastomana ja huusit apuun Kirkeä, Morganaa ja jästien epäjumalia. Kylmä vesi huuhtoi jalkapöytiä, ja syvyyksistä nousi hiuksia ja mönjää.

Edna Cattermole takoi jo välikattoa kävelykepillä tai sateenvarjolla.

"Olisit voinut ottaa ämpärin, juoksuttaa siihen vettä ja lämmittää sen!" minä sanoin.

"Ei!" sinä sanoit ja tihrustit lattiakaivoon. Kylpyhuoneessa kaikki oli levällään, ja enää se olisi pantava kokoon.

Pesin naamani tiskialtaassa. Keittiöön lankesi kalsea valo, ja pöydälle oli levittäytynyt kaaviokuva. Hammaspyörät ratisivat, muodonmuutosalgoritmit juoksivat reunoja pitkin, ja ilmanvastusyhtälöä kiersi kahvivadin jättämä rantu. Minä en uskaltanut koskea mihinkään.

Kahvia ei pidä juoda vadeista. Nostin kattilan hellalle ja murentelin leipää lihakeiton tähteeseen, ja yläkerrassa rouva Cattermole laahusti ja oli kuulolla.

Palasit suihkusta voittajana ja vettä valuen, haroit tukkaasi ja sidoit sen sotkuksi niskaan. James nimitti sitä nutturaksi.

"Onko mitään ruokaa?" sinä kysyit.

Seurasin leukaluitasi kun puhuit. Katseeni viipyili sinussa, kunnes kulmasi nousivat ja paljastit hampaasi virneeseen.

"Ei ole", minä sanoin, sillä keitto ei olisi vienyt nälkääni, ja kosketin sinua.

Teimme syntiä tiskipöytää vasten, ja märkiä käsiä poltteli sähkö. Kattila piti outoa ääntä ja sinä muistit kertoa noituneesi lieden; oikealla hetkellä pyysit anteeksi niin kuin aina, enkä minä kuunnellut mutta annoin tietysti. Kun auliina hengitit minuun ja kysyit mitä halusin, niin minä halusin vain uskoa.

Suihkussa vesi valui yllemme kauniisti, ja sinä ajattelit: mitä minä sanoin.

 

Pyörä oli jäätynyt seinän viereen, ja annoin räminän kaikua sisäpihalla, kun potkin lumet polkimista. _Räks! Räks!_ Verhot heiluivat, ja tiesin että Edna katsoi ja sinä nyt ainakin.

Ketjut olivat ruosteessa, koska sellainen oli maailmanjärjestys. Luutaa ei tarvitse keksiä uudelleen, minä väitin, enkä antanut sinun koskea niihin.

Poljin Thamesin rantaan keskellä päivää niin kuin työttömät ja joutilaat ja ajattelin Albus Dumbledorea, joka ei voinut antaa ihmisten elää rauhassa. Piirustuksia ei kysytty. Rattaan hampaissa kulki ratas, kun ne sokeina pyörivät päin tuntematonta, valon ja pimeän koneet liikkuivat toistensa lailla, eikä -

Pohdin, loppuuko maailma hivuttaen vai rysähtäen.

Ennen uuttavuotta olit leikannut talteen isäsi kuolinilmoituksen ja luulit, että minä en tiennyt. Aioin vielä kaivaa sen lipastosta ja sitä paitsi aioin nostaa metelin, sinulle ja Dumbledorelle ja jokaiselle jota haluttaisi kuunnella. Odotin hiljaa, mutta pyöränlampun loisteessa kiroilin joenrannan linnuille.

Ja samana iltana sinä leikkasit hiuksesi, helvetti!

Ne kiilsivät kylpyhuoneen vastapestyllä lattialla mustina ja märkinä kuin iilimadot, ja sinut löysin keittiöstä. Olit siivonnut pöydän, istuit pimeässä ja sanoit olevasi sotamies. 

Roikuin eteisen sähkövalon rajalla ja kuuntelin sinua. Manasit lehden ja ministeriön, veljeäsi oli turhaan naarattu pohjoisessa ja rouva Potter oli sairastunut rokkoon, mutta miksi tänään, et kertonut.

"Mitä minä sanoin", tokaisin pimeään, vaikka en minä koskaan sanonut.


End file.
